Corbae
Names Corbae, The Borrower, Teller of Secrets, The Crow Domain Neutral (occasionally chaotic…occasionally lawful) Description Corbae’s entire focus is in the promotion of himself and his followers. He is also perfectly happy to accept even the most transient of followers. A thief at the core, he is attracted to shiny objects, lost causes, and secrets. All shrines of Corbae include the following poem: One for sorrow Two for mirth Three for death Four rebirth Five for Silver Six for Gold Seven for secrets never to be told True followers of Corbae have unlocked the secrets of the poem and use it to their benefit as well they should. For the followers of Corbae, some spells have game history but must be approved by GMs. These spells include: borrow – which could include but not be limited to sharing hp, ability to cast another’s spells, mp, or skills otherwise unknown to the follower. Other forms of borrow that have been used on game have been “borrow soul” which puts the victim to sleep and is unable to take damage and “possession” in which the spirit of Corbae possesses the victim and is in control of all of his actions. Any other spell in the handbook may be used as a form of borrowing such as Dance ( I borrow your legs), etc. Dogma Life is fluid, ever changing. One should do absolutely everything to make it as enjoyable as possible by fair means or foul. Symbol A large black bird. Clergy and Temples There are few temples established in the name of Corbae, however, small shrines have been known to pop up all over the known world. Large or small, they all include a collection bowl and an image or statue of a bird. Clergy, called Jackdaws, are as difficult to find as temples. Corbae prefers to talk directly to his followers. Jackdaws are considered eccentric, they talk to themselves (Corbae) and can access Arcane powers in their time of need. Laity Corbae is worshipped by thieves, in the main, gamblers, and spies. However, Corbae will listen to and grant the requests of any who ask correctly at any of his shrines. Holy Days and Festivals The Gleaming Festival – Celebrated during the 3rd week of the 4th month. This is a week long celebration of all things that shine. It is during this time that new priests are confirmed, libraries are opened and even the poorest may trade for something beautiful. Night of Secrets – Celebrated on the 10th night of the 10th month. It is a night that all of the secrets from the previous year are unleashed on the night and gathered by Corbae and his Jackdaws. Mythology and Lore Corbae began as a small crow, who, some say, took the first coin made by Choth. He was then cast down from the heavens and hid his treasure from a wrathful god. That coin multiplied in hiding, creating both Corbae’s first treasure and secret. Once he had more that he would ever need, he returned that coin to Choth, earning the name the Borrower. Furthermore, in the the small mining town of Nebelkrae the villagers worshiped the small god called “Corbae the Borrower”. Corbae, likes tricks, wisdom, and “borrowing” shiny things. Metaphorically lots of things “shine”: weapons, wealth, knowledge, etc. He’s an easy god to worship… in fact Corbae thinks everyone is “His” follower and that “lesser” gods are simply borrowing them for a while On blackened wings, he flies collecting treasures beyond dreams and gifting it to the followers he deems worthy. Only the most faithful are capable of borrowing in the same manner of Corbae. Contact Dale Brodt or Heather Brodt Red File No red file at this time. Category:Dieties